Distant Dreamings
by mandala7338
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Shira Lansys. Harry en a marre d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Alors il décide de partir en Roumanie. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCTION**

Titre : Distant Dreamings

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, ni les personnages, ni l'univers (JKR et filiales), ni même l'histoire. La seule chose que je possède, c'est l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire sa fiction.

Auteur :** Shira Lansys**

Beta traductrice et correctrice : **Archimède**

Catégorie : romance/aventure

Rating :M

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un **slash**, un **yaoi**, bref, une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de sortir (en haut, à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

**Fiction comportant 5 chapitres au total.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Il n'y a aucun moyen te convaincre de rester, Harry ? » demanda Hermione en pleurant.

Ron, qui était debout à côté d'elle, le bras autour de son épaule, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir partir pour la Roumanie, mon pote ? » ajouta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une vie facile que de s'occuper de dragons, et c'est dangereux aussi. Tu pourrais réellement te blesser. »

Harry leur sourit tristement. Ils avaient eu cette discussion des millions de fois, mais Harry savait que Ron et Hermione étaient encore accrochés à l'espoir qu'il puisse changer d'avis. Si cela arrivait, ils seraient incroyablement chanceux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme un bon petit héros, et il en était malade.

Il s'était mis avec Ginny.

Il avait rejoint l'école des Aurors (ce qui n'était pas difficile car ils l'avaient pratiquement supplié de les rejoindre : avoir le Sauveur dans leurs rangs pour attraper le reste des mages noirs qui étaient toujours en cavale propagerait un très bon message).

Il avait fait des interviews, des séances photos, des séances de dédicaces, ainsi que des communiqués de presse sur des affaires qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui.

Merlin, il avait presque accepté d'aider quelqu'un à écrire son autobiographie officielle.

Ce dernier point avait été la goutte d'eau. Enfin, il avait presque été la goutte d'eau. Il avait commencé à mettre en doute ce qu'il faisait de sa vie quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait écrire un livre sur lui (Comment Lockhart avait-il pu faire _ça_ ?). Il avait décidé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire quand Ginny l'avait quitté. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû le voir venir.

Elle avait été de plus en plus distante avec lui, et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, aucun d'eux ne s'en était réellement inquiété. Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça pendant des années si elle n'avait pas rencontré Derk et décidé que Harry n'était pas celui avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie.

Harry n'en n'avait pas été choqué. En fait, une fois qu'il eût surmonté la sensation initiale de 'Oh-Merlin-ma-petite-amie-et-ma-future-femme-vient -de-me-jeter-ma-vie-est-foutue-qu'est-ce-que-je-va is-faire', il avait réalisé à quel point leur relation s'était refroidie.

Ginny avait été son refuge. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'elle, et qu'elle n'allait pas le harceler s'il ne le faisait pas. Elle avait été la relation derrière laquelle se cacher quand la presse le salissait.

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, est-il vrai que vous avez eu une nuit d'ivresse avec une gobelin particulièrement jolie l'autre soir, pendant votre voyage d'affaires ? »

« Je crains que non, Miss Turnball, j'aime beaucoup trop ma copine pour faire une chose pareille. »

Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, et il l'avait aimée. Il l'aimait encore. Mais il avait confondu ce sentiment avec le fait d'être amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, il était seulement heureux qu'elle ait trouvé Derk, car vu la façon dont ils agissaient, ils auraient pu être mariés et avoir cinq enfants avant qu'ils ne réalisent que leur relation était fausse.

Elle avait été sa sécurité, et après la guerre, c'est ce que Harry avait voulu. Il n'avait pas désiré se battre. Il n'avait pas eu envie de faire des choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Il voulait moins de drame, seulement une vie facile.

Malheureusement, il avait tout confondu. Il pensait que faire ce qu'on attendait de lui allait être facile.

Ce n'était pas le cas, il pouvait le dire. C'était un sacré dur labeur. Difficile et ennuyeux. Morne. Monotone. Après avoir cherché les Horcruxes et vaincu Voldemort, archiver des documents et revivre ses aventures à travers des interviews dans les journaux ne le satisfaisait franchement pas.

Il voulait faire des choses complètement différentes, et il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Il désirait quelque chose de normal, mais d'assez différent pour qu'il trouve ça excitant. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour le bien des sorciers, et il ne voulait pas être coincé derrière un bureau. Il voulait faire quelque chose d'excitant, pas pour le bien des autres, mais pour lui-même.

« Je sais qu'il y a des chances que je sois blessé, » dit-il à ses meilleurs amis pour les rassurer.

Ses amis étaient l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait hésité à partir en Roumanie.

« Mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec ce risque. Ce serait une honte qu'elle devienne ennuyeuse maintenant alors que je suis un expert pour me mettre dans des situations dangereuses. »

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes et se précipita vers lui avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras.

« Oh Harry, tu vas nous manquer. J'aimerais que l'on puisse partir avec toi. Ça aurait été comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Ouais, ça aurait été génial, » en convint Harry.

Il partageait vraiment les sentiments de Hermione – Ron et elle avaient toujours été là, depuis le tout début. Même quand il se battait avec l'un d'eux, il y avait toujours l'autre. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas venir avec lui cette fois.

« Mais tu ne peux pas chasser les dragons dans ton état, » lui dit-il.

Le sourire triste de la jeune fille se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

« Je te l'ai dit et à Ron avant toi, arrêtez d'appeler cela un état, » gronda-t-elle. « Je vais avoir un bébé, pas mourir d'un cancer. »

« Un cancer ? » demanda Ron, perdu. « Ah ouais, c'est cette maladie moldue où tous les organes se mettent sans dessus-dessous ? »

Harry jeta à son ami un regard confus, et Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Lee a acheté un téléviseur, » lui dit-elle en guise d'explication. « Il a regardé de la science-fiction. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry avec scepticisme. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ce portoloin ne m'attendra pas. »

Il y avait des règlements sur les voyages internationaux, et Harry et Ron avaient été choqués quand Hermione les avait informés qu'il y avait des lois qui empêchaient les gens de transplaner dans différents pays au hasard. Harry avait dû demander l'autorisation du Ministère pour obtenir un portoloin pour la Roumanie.

Il posa sa main sur la bouilloire de thé, tenant dans l'autre un petit sac à dos que Hermione avait ensorcelé avec un charme d'extension indétectable – encore une fois.

« Fais gaffe, mon pote, » lui lança Ron.

« Et n'oublie pas d'écrire ! » renchérit Hermione.

« Je n'oublierai pas, » promit Harry. « Prenez bien soins de vous tous les deux, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione. Et puis elle ajouta: « Oh, Harry, si – »

Peu importe ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle fut coupée par Harry qui sentit la sensation bien trop familière de son bras être arraché de son corps tandis que le portoloin s'enclenchait.

La prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'était qu'il était allongé sur un terrain herbeux et qu'un rouquin familier lui souriait.

« Content de t'revoir, Harry, » dit Charlie en lui offrant sa main et en mettant le garçon aux cheveux noirs sur ses pieds. « Je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais à quelle vitesse penses-tu que tu puisses courir ? Ils sont sur le point de lâcher les Verts Gallois dans cet enclos. En fait… maintenant… tout de suite. »

Harry eut à peine le temps d'attraper son sac avant qu'un grondement, accompagné de quelques flammes très chaudes, ne résonne à ses oreilles et qu'il se mette à courir avec Charlie pour sauver leurs vies.

**... ... ...**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Roumanie ? » demanda Charlie à Harry autour d'une bouteille de boisson locale dont Harry ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom. « Ta lettre était assez brève. »

« Eh bien, tu sais sans doute que ta sœur m'a quitté, » répondit Harry.

Charlie hocha la tête.

« Oui, maman m'a appelé par cheminée quand c'est arrivé. Je pense qu'elle était plus contrariée par cela que quand toi et Ginny vous vous êtes mis ensemble. »

Harry pensa que c'était assez juste.

« Ouais, eh bien… » réfléchit-il. « Après ça, j'ai commencé à me demander si je faisais vraiment ce que je voulais de ma vie. »

« Et ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Donc, tu es venu ici ? » supposa Charlie.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, ou du moins, quelque chose loin de tout où je pourrais faire le tri dans mes pensées. »

« Très bien. » Charlie prit une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. « Je suis content que tu te sois décidé à venir ici. Nous avons besoin d'un débutant pour pelleter la bouse de dragon. »

**... ... ...**

Comme le découvrit rapidement Harry, Charlie ne plaisantait pas. Il semblait que l'on ne puisse pas s'approcher des dragons avant d'avoir été là pendant 'un certain temps' (ce qui correspondait en gros à 'depuis toujours'). Au lieu de cela, Harry avait les boulots où il y avait peu de danger et qui ne nécessitait que peu d'habileté.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas intéressant. Curieusement, le pelletage du fumier de dragon était une tâche très intéressante. Harry se demandait si le ministère britannique savait aussi que la Roumanie abritait des créatures fascinantes que les autres appelaient 'Frobiners'. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait soûlé un gnome, un soir, et que la créature avait été incapable de faire la différence entre une femelle gnome et un papillon de nuit géant.

Le résultat donnait une créature qui ressemblait à une pomme de terre avec un long corps et une grosse tête, des ailes sur le dos qui lui permettait simplement de flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Elle aurait été vraiment très attachante si elle n'essayait pas toujours de voler la bouse qu'Harry était supposé pelleter.

Les excréments de Dragon valaient un petit paquet sur le marché, et il n'était pas autorisé à le gaspiller. Les Frobiners étaient considérés comme des nuisibles parce que, lorsqu'ils ramassaient des grands seaux remplis de bouse à l'aide de leurs mains palmées et les emmenaient dans leurs nids, c'était comme s'ils prenaient des grands seaux plein de Gallions. Harry devait les frapper sur la tête avec sa pelle, les assommant, afin qu'il puisse recueillir le fumier sans entrave. Cependant, cela lui semblait toujours un peu cruel et il avait pris l'habitude de seulement les repousser au loin.

L'homme qui avait formé Harry – "LongueDent", comme on l'appelait – avait en quelque sorte pris le garçon sous son aile. Harry avait cru qu'il allait probablement passer un peu de temps avec Charlie, maintenant qu'il était là, mais il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus faux.

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Harry, Charlie avait été envoyé avec un petit groupe à l'autre bout du pays, où ils étaient censés sauver un dragon dont on avait appris qu'il avait une infection sévère de la bouche et était en train de mourir de faim parce qu'il ne pouvait plus manger correctement. À la place, Harry avait été confié à LongueDent, qui avait beaucoup rappelé Fol-Œil au garçon aux cheveux bruns, de part son côté bourru, ses manières de vétéran et l'accumulation de cicatrices et de brûlures.

Harry avait constaté que les jours passaient très vite. Même en faisant la plus banale des tâches, telle que le classement des écailles de dragon, il se sentait efficace. Et honnêtement, Harry aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Il y avait une salle à manger où tout le monde mangeait, bien que pas tous en même temps. En fait, cela rappelait un peu Poudlard à Harry. C'est là qu'il rencontra Cathy pour la première fois.

Catherine Williams était l'une des rares sorcières qui travaillait dans cette réserve de dragons. Habituellement, les sorcières travaillaient dans une autre réserve à environ cinq cents miles de là – les hommes et les femmes étaient partiellement séparés, sans aucune raison particulière, c'était juste qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais il y a dix ans, Cathy avait sauvé un bébé dragon et l'avait élevé comme un nourrisson, puis elle l'avait ramené en Roumanie après une période de trois mois. À ce moment là, le dragon avait fait quelque chose de rarement observé dans le monde sorcier : il s'était attaché.

Le dragon semblait penser que Cathy était sa mère, ou faisait partie de sa "meute", et il ne voulait pas la laisser hors de sa vue. Comme c'était la seule réserve qui avait des postes vacants et qui était entièrement équipée pour l'élevage d'un bébé dragon, Cathy était venue ici et n'en était jamais repartie.

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cathy, tout en lui tendant la main par dessus la table. « Je suis Cathy. Cathy Williams. »

« Euh… oui, » dit Harry, en serrant la main calleuse. « C'est sympa de faire ta connaissance. »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, le jaugeant.

« Pareil, » dit-elle.

Il y eut un léger silence embarrassé alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui et commençait à remplir son assiette avec assez de nourriture pour nourrir trois personnes. Elle vit Harry la regarder avec étonnement et lui fit un large sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger comme un porc, » dit-elle en voyant son air surpris. « Mais je ne vais pas manger pendant un jour ou deux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je dois apprendre à chasser à Edward. »

« Edward ? » redemanda Harry.

Il avait la vague impression de savoir qui était Edward ...

« Mon dragon, » lui confirma Cathy.

Harry dut résister à une envie de rire. Il avait du mal à imaginer un dragon s'appelant "Edward".

« Pourquoi ne pas emmener de la nourriture avec toi ? » questionna Harry avec curiosité.

« Edward la mangerait. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est ce qui fait de lui un chasseur. »

« Ouais, il est généralement aussi féroce qu'un chat domestique, » en convint Cathy. « C'est pour ça que je lui apprends à chasser. Ainsi, il pourra redevenir sauvage. »

« À quoi bon ? » demanda Harry. « Ce ne serait pas plus facile de le… domestiquer ? »

Cathy secoua la tête.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. Les dragons sont des créatures sauvages, et ils doivent le rester. Ce serait une erreur de le transformer en une sorte d'animal de compagnie. Et d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-elle, alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Il restera domestiqué aussi longtemps que je resterai avec lui, sauf qu'il va vivre plus longtemps que moi. Le jour où je mourrai, il devra retourner à la vie sauvage, et si je ne lui ai pas appris avant comment être un animal sauvage, il ne survivra pas une seule seconde en dehors de cette réserve. »

« Alors quoi, tu attends de mourir, afin qu'il puisse redevenir sauvage ? » demanda Harry.

Cathy haussa les épaules.

« Soit ça, soit il trouvera une compagne et va me quitter. »

Elle termina la nourriture dans son assiette et se leva rapidement.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard Harry. »

À peine l'eut-elle quitté que LongueDent s'assit en face de Harry.

« Tu t'es fait une amie, Potter ? »

C'était autre chose qui rappelait à Harry Fol-Œil, outre le surnom intimidant et les cicatrices. LongueDent refusait d'appeler Harry par son prénom.

« Soit on te donne un surnom, soit je t'appelle Potter, » avait-il dit au garçon quand il lui avait demandé.

« Hein ? » dit Harry d'une voix épaisse. « Ah ouais. Cathy m'a parlé d'Edward. »

Il vit le coin de la bouche de LongueDent se lever en un rare sourire face au nom du dragon, et il eut le sentiment que l'autre homme partageait son opinion sur le ridicule de celui-ci.

« Oui, elle a gagné son surnom, elle, » déclara LongueDent de façon évasive.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Cathy a un surnom ? » demanda-t-il.

Il l'avait seulement entendu les gens l'appeler "Cathy" ou "Williams".

« Cœur de dragon »

« Je vois, très approprié. »

« Je t'ai observé, Potter, » dit LongueDent de façon entendue.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu la regardais. Peut-être que William voudra t'offrir de partager son lit avec toi, mais son cœur appartient aux dragons. Tu risques de te blesser si tu ne fais pas attention. »

« Elle ne m'a rien offert du tout, » rétorqua Harry, un peu irrité.

Il n'avait pas regardé Cathy de cette façon, merci beaucoup.

« Je suis ici pour me changer les idées, pas pour tomber amoureux. »

« Tout de même, » fit LongueDent d'un ton bourru. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'y attends pas, que ça veut dire que cela n'arrivera pas. »

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, » lui répondit Harry.

« Maintenant, Potter, » dit LongueDent, changeant de sujet. « On m'a dit que tu étais déjà familier avec l'un de nos dragons. Tu veux lui rendre visite ? »

Cela prit à Harry un moment pour comprendre de quoi l'homme lui parlait. Puis il tiqua.

« Oh, Norbert ! Je veux dire, Norberta, » rajouta-t-il, se rappelant que Hagrid avait eu tort sur le sexe du dragon, soi-disant mâle.

« Exact, » fit LongueDent en hochant la tête. « On peut y aller cet après-midi, si tu le souhaites. »

**... ... ...**

C'est ainsi que pour la quatrième fois de sa vie, Harry se retrouva face-à-face avec un dragon. Enfin, pas exactement face à face – il faudrait mesurer environ cinquante pieds de haut pour que cela se produise. Mais il pouvait voir Norberta et ses bébés à environ une centaine de mètres.

« Tu veux qu'on se rapproche ? » proposa LongueDent.

Harry regarda la famille de dragons avec méfiance. En vérité, ses expériences antérieures avec les dragons avaient toutes fini d'une bien meilleure façon que ce qu'il aurait pu éventuellement espérer, mais il s'en méfiait toujours.

« C'est prudent ? » demanda-t-il.

LongueDent se mit à rire.

« Prudent ? Évidemment que non ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici si tu ne voulais pas un boulot avec un peu de danger. »

Harry devait l'admettre, LongueDent avait absolument raison. Il ne rechignait pas à faire les tâches subalternes qui lui avaient été confiées jusque là, mais il lui manquait vraiment cette étincelle d'aventure qu'il avait espérée quand il avait accepté le poste.

« Très bien alors, » dit-il avec un grand sourire à l'homme plus âgé. « Allons-y. »

Il y avait de la végétation clairsemée qui parsemait le sol entre eux et les dragons, et ils s'en servirent comme protection alors qu'ils avançaient d'arbre en arbre. LongueDent était beaucoup plus agile que ce qu'il semblait de prime abord, tandis que Harry, qui était devenu quelque peu maladroit depuis la fin de la guerre, luttait pour garder le rythme.

« Wow, » souffla Harry quand l'autre homme tendit le bras pour lui signaler de s'arrêter.

Quand Harry avait vu Norbert (ou Norberta, comme elle avait été rebaptisée plus tard), le dragon faisait environ la taille de deux Saint-Bernard. Maintenant, elle avait la taille de deux grandes demeures.

Gambadant autour de ses grosses pattes, crachant à l'occasion de petits jets de flammes, se trouvaient ses petits. Ils avaient tous la même couleur qu'elle.

« Attends, » déclara LongueDent en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu vois combien de bébés ? »

Harry compta rapidement.

« Quatre. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle devrait y en avoir cinq... »

« L'autre est peut-être derrière elle ? » suggéra Harry.

« Peut-être… » fit pensivement LongueDent. « On devrait – »

Mais il s'arrêta soudain de parler quand un bruit trompeusement mignon de 'gazouillis' surgit derrière eux.

La suite se passe comme dans les films moldus. LongueDent se retourna lentement pour voir un petit bébé Norvégien à Crête (qui ressemblait étrangement à Norberta à cet âge). L'expression horrifiée sur son visage fit comprendre à Harry que ce n'était _pas_ bon signe _du tout_.

« Potter, » murmura LongueDent. « Commence à reculer très lentement par là d'où on est venu. »

LongueDent fit un léger pas de côté, mais dès qu'il commença à se déplacer, le bébé dragon laissa échapper un autre gazouillis. Il se figea.

Harry prit soudain conscience que les sons qui provenaient des autres dragons s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

LongueDent sembla s'en rendre compte également car, après un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il commença à se faufiler derrière le bébé dragon.

« Potter, » dit-il du coin de sa bouche. « Quand je dis 'maintenant', cours. Aussi vite que tu peux. »

Harry hocha la tête et à peine avait-il fait un petit pas en avant qu'un chuintement sonore, signalant le déplacement d'une grande quantité d'air, surgit derrière eux. LongueDent cria quelque chose que Harry ne put pas tout à fait comprendre en raison du sang qui martelait ses oreilles, mais il supposa que c'était le signal et commença à sprinter.

Il n'était pas allé très loin quand ses instincts lui dirent d'esquiver, et il se jeta sur le côté juste à temps alors qu'un énorme jet de flammes calcinait le sol où il se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Le moment d'après, deux grandes pattes pleines d'écailles atterrirent de chaque côté de lui.

Norberta était sur lui.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRADUCTION**

Auteur :** Shira Lansys**

Beta traductrice et correctrice : **Archimède**

Merci à** ankana87** pour sa review anonyme et a tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favorites ou follow

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Tout était un peu confus. La seule chose que Harry savait, c'était qu'il était en train de courir et que la dragonne était juste derrière lui. Il courait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment où il s'écroula pratiquement sur un corps dur et se retrouva allongé par terre, sur le dos, avec deux pattes aussi grosses que lui de part et d'autre de son corps.

Une voix grave au-dessus de lui cria « Confundus » et Harry plissa les yeux face aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant penchés vers lui.

« Charlie ? » demanda-t-il.

Une main ferme le remit sur ses pieds et le propulsa au loin. Il trébucha avant de se rappeler qu'il était supposé courir, c'est pourquoi il se remit à sprinter.

Il entendit le rugissement des flammes, et alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder, il se prit les pieds dans une caillasse et tomba lourdement au sol.

La chute sembla durer une éternité. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti – son cerveau fonctionnait et il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Je suis mort, _pensa-t-il. Il n'allait jamais réussir à se remettre debout à temps. Norberta allait le rôtir vivant.

Son corps heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il voulut se précipiter pour se remettre debout, mais cela lui valut d'avoir le souffle coupé, le paralysant. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et après avoir réalisé la futilité de sa tentative, il ferma simplement les yeux.

Le rugissement des flammes du dragon put s'entendre au-dessus de lui, et la température grimpa subitement d'au moins cinquante degrés. Harry réussit à lever les bras pour protéger son visage – bien qu'il ne comprit jamais pourquoi, il avait pensé qu'il devait le faire. Il supposa qu'il avait simplement agi par instinct.

«_ Protego _! »

La chaleur était torride autour de lui, comme si l'air avait pris feu. Il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement, et cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était essoufflé. L'air était trop chaud.

Mais il ne brûlait pas. Harry lui-même, bien qu'il ait incroyablement chaud, était indemne. Surpris de cette tournure inattendue, il leva les yeux.

Il eut un petit aperçu de Charlie, avant qu'une main rude ne l'attrape fermement par le poignet et qu'il ne ressente, pour la troisième fois de la nuit, la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer alors qu'il était tiré sur le côté.

Il se retrouva ensuite allongé sur un plancher confortable, les yeux levés sur le visage renfrogné de Charlie. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit choqué fut : « _Oh Merlin, je crois que je suis dans la mouise. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais être en train de _faire_ ? » siffla furieusement Charlie.

Mais en dépit de son ton et du regard noir qu'il jeta à Harry, ses mains étaient étonnement douces alors qu'elles l'aidaient à se remettre en position assise.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Harry baissa la tête, un sentiment de honte le traversant soudain.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

L'excitation l'avait fatigué et vidé, et subitement, il se sentit misérable. Il n'avait pas désiré ça quand il avait décidé de venir ici. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose d'excitant et avait pensé que se retrouver avec des dragons le serait certainement, mais il n'avait pas voulu que ce cela se passe de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait combattu Voldemort : extrêmement dangereux et terrifiant, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable de faire et qu'il s'en sorte encore vivant malgré tout.

Comme s'il avait senti le changement d'humeur d'Harry, le visage de Charlie s'adoucit et la main qui supportait son dos se fit plus réconfortante alors qu'elle commençait à faire des petits cercles.

« Tout va bien, » murmura-t-il gentiment, « j'ai seulement eu peur que tu te fasses blesser. »

Le corps de Charlie était si proche de lui, que Harry eut envie de s'appuyer sur lui et poser sa tête sur l'épaule forte, pendant que Charlie lui disait que tout allait bien. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il se redressa pour ne pas dépendre du rouquin pour le soutenir.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?_ pensa-t-il, agacé par sa faiblesse._ J'ai vécu bien pire pendant la guerre et je ne me suis jamais laissé aller, ni même laissé dorloter._

Charlie, qui sembla une nouvelle fois comprendre que Harry avait changé d'état d'esprit, enleva sa main. Son visage se rembrunit de nouveau.

« C'est LongueDent qui t'a emmené ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui, » déclara Charlie. Puis il sourit à Harry. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, » continua-t-il plus doucement.

Harry essaya d'ignorer la façon dont son estomac fit des sauts périlleux.

« Je n'irais pas aussi bien si tu n'avais pas été là, » dit-il en s'efforçant à se mettre debout. « Merci. »

Il réalisa qu'il était dans la cabane de Charlie – enfin, dans ce qu'ils appelaient cabane. Il y avait deux pièces, une salle de bain et une pièce multi-usage, avec une table, un bureau et un lit.

Exactement comme la sienne, réalisa Harry, excepté qu'elle était mieux rangée.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Charlie se dirigea vers la table et fit signe à Harry de prendre l'autre chaise. Harry obéit, se méfiant de son corps nouvellement meurtri. Il estima qu'il serait probablement douloureux dans la matinée.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu étais déjà rentré, » remarqua Harry, toujours un peu choqué.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme une mauviette.

« C'est parce que nous venions de finir notre rapport, » dit Charlie.

Harry savait que pour les missions qui nécessitaient que les dragonniers sortent de la réserve, le groupe entier devait ensuite faire un rapport à Dumitru Grey, la personne qui dirigeait la réserve. Même si, techniquement, c'était un projet du Ministère Roumain, il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour superviser le fonctionnement de celle-ci au jour le jour, et Dumitru était cette personne.

Le brun l'avait rencontré la première fois qu'il avait été employé ici. Sa première pensé avait été de se demander ce qu'un homme comme lui faisait dans une réserve, tant il était évident qu'il serait bien plus à l'aise assis dans un bureau quelconque du Ministère, à faire de la paperasserie. En fait, il lui rappelait un peu Croupton.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dumitru commence à emmener le sujet sur la réserve et se mette alors à parler des dragons. Harry était resté assis là pendant plus d'une heure, sans bouger. Il s'était contenté de hocher de temps en temps la tête tandis que l'homme parlait et parlait à propos du fonctionnement des choses, de ce qu'était une réserve et bien sûr, des dragons qui y vivaient.

À partir de cet instant, il était devenu évident que, bien que Dumitru ressemblait à un larbin du ministère, il était en réalité un amoureux et un _grand_ passionné des dragons.

Et Harry supposa que cela faisait de lui la personne idéale pour diriger cet endroit. Il aimait la réserve, et avait ses intérêts très à cœur, mais, contrairement à la majorité des personnes travaillant ici, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un venant du terrain. Mais c'était quelqu'un que le Ministre respecterait suffisamment pour le laisser diriger les choses à sa guise.

« Je venais juste de sortir quand je suis tombé sur Grigore, » continua Charlie, inconscient du fait que Harry ait été ailleurs pendant un moment. « Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles et il m'a dit que tu étais certainement avec LongueDent, et que LongueDent avait parlé d'aller rendre visite à Norberta. J'avais pensé te retrouver et peut-être que l'on aille manger un morceau ensemble à la cafétéria, pas me retrouver à batailler avec une vicieuse mère dragonne. »

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire, montrant par-là qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie. Harry sourit en retour.

« Tu veux aller manger ce morceau maintenant ? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement faim.

Son estomac se remettait encore du saut périlleux qu'il avait fait quand Charlie lui avait souri.

Charlie lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, » répondit-il.

**... ... ...**

« Alors, tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper pendant que j'étais parti ? » demanda Charlie, tandis qu'il enfournait une autre énorme cuillerée de ragoût dans sa bouche.

Harry dévisagea l'homme avec suspicion. Où est-ce qu'il mettait tout ça ? Charlie n'était pas très grand (bien qu'il le soit quand même plus que Harry) et même s'il ne pouvait pas être décrit comme trapu, il était sans aucun doute musclé. Pourtant, il était là, à engloutir autant de nourriture qu'un petit dragon.

_Rappelle-toi,_ pensa Harry. _On a de la chance que ce ne soit pas nous qui nourrissions un petit dragon aujourd'hui. Voire même un pas si petit que ça._

« En quelque sorte. J'ai eu des petits boulots faciles à faire, parce que je suis un débutant, » répondit Harry en picorant dans son bol des morceaux de viande peu appétissants.

Il n'y avait pas de problème avec eux, pourtant, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas faim.

« Ouais, je me souviens de ces tâches, » dit Charlie, regardant au loin, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis il frissonna brutalement.

« Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, même pour tous les gallions d'Angleterre. Jamais, » rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'amusant en réponse, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore quoi exactement, quand une silhouette familière s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir, Potter, » dit LongueDent.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau bandage sur le bras, qui n'y était pas quelques heures auparavant, et il baissa les yeux, un sentiment de culpabilité le traversant. Contrairement à LongueDent, lui s'en était sorti complètement indemne, grâce à Charlie.

« Bonsoir LongueDent, » salua à son tour Charlie d'une voix étonnamment froide avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

LongueDent leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Weasley ? » grogna-t-il.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il voulait se retenir de crier.

« Tu as failli tuer Harry ce soir, » annonça-t-il sobrement.

LongueDent haussa les épaules.

« J'ai laissé le choix au gosse, non ? Aller n'importe où par ici peut le tuer. Il a signé pour ce boulot, s'il avait un problème avec le danger, il aurait mieux fait de se tirer. »

« Il y a une différence, » grogna Charlie, « entre signer pour un travail dangereux pour lequel, je te le rappelle quand même, il y a un protocole et des mesures de sécurité pour s'assurer que les accidents soient évités, et prendre un garçon, qui avait encore des traces de suies sur ses robes alors qu'il sortait tout juste du réseau de cheminette, pour le mettre face à l'une des plus vicieuses mères dragonnes que nous ayons. »

La sentence avait été dite en un seul souffle, et Harry avait dans l'idée que Charlie l'avait ruminée pendant un certain temps.

Harry se demanda s'il devait souligner le fait qu'il était venu ici par portoloin et non pas par le réseau de cheminette. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux expressions sérieuses sur le visage des deux hommes et décida que non.

« Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, » rétorqua LongueDent. « Il n'a pas besoin que tu le maternes. »

« Il a fait plus que 's'en sortir tout seul' que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait eu besoin de le faire, » répondit Charlie avec colère. « Tu le laisses en dehors des situations dangereuses dans lesquelles tu n'as pas le droit de le mettre. »

« Bien, s'il a fait tant que ça, il doit être un expert. Et c'était _son_ choix, » fit LongueDent.

« Charlie, » tenta de l'interrompre Harry. « C'était vraiment mon ch – »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le lui proposer ! » s'exclama Charlie.

Leurs deux voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, et de nombreuses personnes les regardaient. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, mais il décida qu'essayer d'arrêter la dispute serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

« Charlie, c'était vrai – »

Cette fois, ce fut LongueDent qui interrompit Harry.

« As-tu demandé à Potter ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda-t-il méchamment à Charlie.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Harry dans l'expectative de sa réponse, leurs expressions toujours colériques suite à leur dispute. Pour le coup, le brun commença à regretter d'avoir attiré leur attention.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'arma de courage, conscient qu'il parlait maintenant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la cafétéria qui les regardaient tous les trois sans aucune vergogne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être un stagiaire discret et ne pas se faire remarquer. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

« J'ai été ravi de la proposition de LongueDent, » annonça calmement Harry. « Même si je pense que je n'aurais pas dû l'accepter. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, » continua-t-il, alors que Charlie s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de particulièrement virulent à ce dernier, « c'est bien moi qui ai dit que je voulais aller avec lui. C'était mon choix, et c'est ma faute. Pas celle de LongueDent. »

Charlie ouvrit de nouveau la bouche dans le but de parler, mais il sembla changer d'idée car il la referma. Il jeta à LongueDent un regard noir, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Très bien, » dit-il, et Harry ne sut dire si son expression était blessée ou furieuse, ou une autre émotion qu'il ne pouvait définir. « Je vois que je ne suis pas utile. Je m'en vais. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Il s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Charlie, attends ! » l'appela Harry, mais c'était trop tard.

Il était déjà parti.

Repoussant son ragoût à peine entamé, Harry se lança à sa poursuite.

**... ... ...**

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry atteignit la cabane de Charlie qu'il rattrapa le rouquin. L'autre homme farfouillait ses clés avec précipitation, comme s'il avait anticipé le fait que Harry vienne et qu'il espérait entrer assez rapidement dans ses appartements afin de pouvoir l'éviter. Il jura alors qu'il faisait tomber ses clés et se pencha pour les ramasser.

« Charlie, » fit Harry en s'approchant du dragonnier.

Charlie ne lui jeta même pas un regard tandis qu'il s'acharnait de nouveau sur la serrure, plus lentement cette fois.

« Charlie, ne le prends pas mal, » supplia Harry. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu allais sauter sur LongueDent comme ça. »

« C'est sa faute, » s'obstina Charlie, mais il ne semblait plus être en colère.

Harry en fut soulagé.

« Peut-être un peu, » admit Harry, « mais j'étais d'accord pour aller avec lui. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne peux pas blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour une bêtise que j'ai faite. C'était plus ma faute que la sienne. Et il aurait été malvenu de dire le contraire. »

Charlie sembla renoncer à sa serrure et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps alors qu'il regardait Harry tendrement.

« Tu es déterminé à toujours te blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il

« J'ai dû prendre des responsabilités pour des choses bien pires et dont j'étais le responsable, » déclara Harry calmement, tandis que des images de Sirius tombant derrière le voile envahissaient son esprit. « Des choses que je ne peux pas mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard de Charlie. À sa grande surprise, une main chaude et calleuse se posa sur son bras. Comme il ne levait toujours pas les yeux, Charlie posa sa main sous le menton de Harry et releva son visage de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder mutuellement.

« Le fait que tu acceptes cette responsabilité est une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle tu devrais te pardonner, » fit doucement Charlie, et Harry comprit qu'ils ne parlaient plus de la confrontation avec le dragon. « Mais ne prends pas tout le blâme. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas – et ne seront jamais – de ta faute. »

Harry leva les yeux sur ce visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, et toutes idées de culpabilité le quittèrent. Comment pourrait-il blâmer qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit quand Charlie le regardait aussi tendrement ? Et surtout, quand cette rugueuse mais chaude et douce main le touchait comme ça ? C'était comme dans un passage cul-cul la praline d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

Et alors, comme dans les meilleures histoires romantiques, quelque chose gâcha l'instant. Charlie laissa tomber sa main et eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais ce dont je viens juste de me rappeler ? » demanda-t-il, la voix amusée.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry.

« J'avais laissé la porte ouverte. »

Et là-dessus, il tourna la poignée et entra, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Harry puisse le suivre.

Ce fut une bonne chose que Charlie ne l'attendit pas. Harry était resté à court de souffle pendant un moment.

**... ... ...**

Harry était fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Le jour de la rencontre avec Norberta l'avait littéralement exténué.

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas s'endormir ?

Il restait éveillé dans son lit, son esprit ressassant encore et encore ce qui c'était passé le jour même. Et plus précisément, ce qui s'était passé avec Charlie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait tout drôle à chaque fois que Charlie le regardait d'une certaine façon ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête le sourire du rouquin ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait partager bien plus que ces moments tendres avec lui, comme celui à l'extérieur de la cabane ?

Harry n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments envers les garçons. Après tout, son plan de vie était simple : se marier avec Ginny, avoir un bon boulot et des enfants. En bref, mener une vie normale. Il n'y avait pas de place parmi tout ça pour remettre en cause sa sexualité.

Mais maintenant, il se posait vraiment des questions. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait à un béguin. Mais si ça ne l'était pas, alors qu'étaient ces sentiments tumultueux dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser ?

Quand il laissa finalement tomber, ce fut pour se souvenir de Charlie. Le sourire de Charlie, le rire de Charlie, et Charlie... prenant son menton pour relever sa tête afin de regarder dans ses yeux.

Mais alors qu'il s'endormait, Harry tomba dans un rêve où ce geste se termina de la façon dont il le faisait habituellement dans les romans d'amour.

**... ... ...**

******À ** suivre

**... ... ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRADUCTION**

Auteur :** Shira Lansys**

Beta traductrice et correctrice : **Archimède**

Merci à ankana87 pour sa review anonyme, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favorite ou leur follower.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Par où est-il parti ? » demanda Harry à bout de souffle, sa baguette sortie et prête.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit un homme hargneux d'une voix pleine de mépris. « Mais ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le retrouver, il suffit de suivre les traces de feu et de destruction. »

« Très bien, » répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il se mit une claque mentale pour avoir perdu du temps à poser des questions aussi stupides alors qu'ils avaient un jeune et dangereux dragon en cavale. Il devait se dépêcher.

Un cri à sa droite attira son attention, et il reconnut la voix de LongueDent. Il se précipita dans cette direction, laissant l'homme railleur secouer la tête devant la stupidité des jeunes gens, le tout en essayant d'éteindre le feu de sa collection de pot de fleurs que le dragon avait réduit en cendres.

Harry entra presque en collision avec Charlie – encore – tandis qu'il tournait rapidement à l'angle d'une bâtisse. Le Weasley, qui arrivait dans l'autre sens, continua de courir, et Harry se précipita à sa suite.

« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry grogna en guise d'affirmation, ne voulant pas gâcher son énergie en faisant la conversation.

« Il me semble que le cri de LongueDent était proche de la cantine, » fit Charlie.

Harry hocha la tête, même si ce geste fut perdu dans l'élan de sa course. Il pensait lui aussi que cela provenait de cette direction.

Ils avaient tous les deux raison. Harry s'arrêta, pantelant, sur le carré d'herbe devant la cuisine alors que des étincelles et des flammes virevoltaient dans les airs – et ce n'était pas à cause des cuisiniers. Un petit dragon, que Harry supposait être un Vert Gallois (s'il s'en fiait à sa couleur) était en train de cracher des flammes sur LongueDent. Les étincelles étaient causées par les flammes qui rebondissaient sur le bouclier magique que l'homme avait invoqué. C'était une chance que le dragon soit si jeune, contre un dragon plus âgé, l'homme aurait été calciné, aussi fort que soit son sort ou non.

« J'ai une idée ! » cria Harry à Charlie qui était en train de jeter un sort sur le dragon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » hurla en retour Charlie en se précipitant à l'angle d'un bâtiment alors que le dragon abattait sa queue à l'endroit où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant.

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Charlie n'avait pas bougé.

« Je vais tenter de l'attirer ailleurs, là où il ne pourra blesser personne, et toi et LongueDent vous me suivez et vous m'aiderez quand je serai là-bas. »

« Et tu appelles ça un plan ? » protesta Charlie, mais c'était trop tard.

Harry était déjà en train de lancer des sorts sur le dragon et se dirigeait en courant vers un endroit plus dégagé. Certes, ses sortilèges n'étaient pas particulièrement puissants et rebondissaient mollement sur la peau épaisse de la créature, mais ils eurent l'effet escompté. Irrité, le dragon releva les yeux et se détourna de l'endroit où il avait acculé LongueDent pour jeter son dévolu sur Harry.

Sincèrement, ce n'était pas un si bon plan que ça. Malheureusement pour l'ancien Gryffondor, il ne le réalisa vraiment que lorsqu'il courut pour sauver une nouvelle fois sa vie, un dragon enragé (bien que petit) à ses trousses. De temps en temps, il jetait un sort par dessus son épaule, le sang battant à ses tempes alors que l'adrénaline alimentait sa course folle pour sauver sa peau.

Mais, alors même qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. _C'était_ ce qu'il avait voulu quand il avait quitté la Grande Bretagne : le danger, de folles aventures, des choses qui pouvaient le tuer aussi vite qu'un simple regard.

Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu l'avoir en tant qu'Auror. Il aurait pu demander à être affecté à toutes les missions dangereuses et ne rien faire d'autre que du terrain. Il se doutait que le ministère ne l'aurait pas refréné, après tout, c'était de bon ton pour eux quand la _Une_ annonçait _« L'Auror Potter a capturé un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus protéger tout le monde de tous les dangers possibles et imaginables. Il voulait se battre pour sa _propre_ vie, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer tant qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui même. S'il mourrait, il serait le seul affecté – et son échec ne signifierait pas la mort d'une centaine d'autres personnes.

_Ça_, c'était la liberté.

« Potter ! » s'écria LongueDent.

Harry jeta un œil en direction de la voix, avant de réaliser que l'homme ne l'avait pas appelé pour cela. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une grande queue verte se précipiter vers lui à la vitesse d'une voiture de course moldue. Puis il eut la désagréable sensation de se faire projeter en arrière sur quelque chose de dur avant que tout ne devienne noir.

**... ... ...**

« C'est un crétin ! »

« Charlie... » s'éleva la voix de LongueDent, mais elle fut rapidement coupée.

« C'est une tronche de cake ! »

« Une tronche de cake? »

Ça, c'était la voix amusée et calme de Cathy.

« Oui, une tronche de cake. Et un abruti ! »

« Oui, sans doute, » fit à nouveau LongueDent, « mais hurler sur son corps inconscient n'aidera pas. »

Harry essaya de se racler la gorge pour leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, mais il ne réussit qu'à couiner plus qu'autre chose.

« Pas... » commença-t-il avec un croassement. « Pas inconscient. »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui – Cathy était soulagée, Charlie affichait un air à la fois soulagé et furieux, et LongueDent ne semblait pas différent de ce à quoi il ressemblait d'habitude, même s'il paraissait étrangement pâle. Harry se demanda si c'était dû à la faible luminosité uniquement.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » fit Charlie en s'effondrant sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harry. « Tu aurais pu être blessé ! »

« Je l'ai été, » réussit à croasser Harry.

« Pas sévèrement, toutefois. Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, » lui dit Cathy. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois aller voir Edward. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu allais bien. »

Il aurait voulu hocher la tête, mais celle-ci lui faisait trop mal pour bouger. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda simplement partir.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda LongueDent.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la question.

« J'vais bien, » bafouilla-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

« Harry, » commença Charlie d'une voix bien plus douce. « Nous sommes une équipe, nous travaillons ensemble. Tu ne peux pas te précipiter tout seul dans le tas. C'est de cette manière que des choses comme ça arrivent. »

« Désolé... »

LongueDent l'interrompit.

« Je dois y aller, maintenant. Je vous verrai plus tard les garçons. »

Puis il s'en alla sans même leur laisser une chance de lui dire au revoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Harry, renfrogné, alors qu'il essayait de se relever dans une sorte de position assise.

Ce n'était certainement pas son imagination qui lui faisait croire que LongueDent agissait un peu bizarrement.

« Tu l'as remué, » déclara doucement Charlie. « Cela lui a rappelé des souvenirs. »

« Des souvenirs ? » demanda Harry.

« LongueDent a eu une femme et un fils autrefois. Aujourd'hui, il a tout perdu. »

Il y eut un petit silence choqué pendant un moment.

« Comment ? » coassa Harry.

« Il avait la place de Dumitru. Il était marié et père d'un petit garçon, donc ce poste en bureau convenait mieux que ce que requiert le terrain, où il aurait dû vivre sur la réserve, loin de sa famille. L'accident a eu lieu il y a environ trois ans. Il est venu ici, à la réserve, pour deux nuits, comme il le faisait chaque mois, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. C'était la routine, comme toutes les autres fois.

« Mais son fils a voulu venir avec lui. Il aimait LongueDent. En fait, il l'admirait, et il pensait que c'était incroyable que son papa fasse un travail avec les dragons. LongueDent lui a dit non. Il ne voulait pas le faire quand il devait travailler car il pensait l'emmener ici une fois l'école terminée, comme une sorte de sortie scolaire. Du coup, LongueDent a pensé que l'affaire était close. »

Harry se sentit mal. Il pouvait imaginer la suite et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, mais Charlie continua.

« Il est sorti en douce pendant la nuit et a transplané ici, comme il avait toujours vu son père le faire. Personne ne l'a vu arriver. Il est parti à la recherche de son père, mais il s'est dirigé dans la mauvaise direction… il est allé droit vers l'enclot des dragons. »

Harry ferma les yeux d'horreur.

« Lorsque sa mère a remarqué qu'il avait disparu, plus tard dans la nuit, il était déjà trop tard. Son corps a été retrouvé juste avant l'aube. LongueDent et sa femme étaient tous les deux dévastés, et six mois plus tard, elle l'a quitté. »

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? » demanda Harry

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Environ trois ans. Dès lors, LongueDent s'est tourné de lui même dans la réserve. Il a renoncé à son poste pour retourner sur le terrain, et il n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet depuis. »

Harry fixa la porte par laquelle LongueDent était sorti, le visage fermé. Il avait lui aussi perdu de nombreux êtres auxquels ils tenaient, plus que n'importe qui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer la douleur que serait de perdre un enfant, surtout de cette manière-la. Même lorsque Ginny l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas été blessé, au contraire ! Ils avaient été plus heureux ainsi. Son cœur se serra de compassion pour LongueDent, qui avait perdu sa femme à cause de l'amertume que lui avait laissée la perte de son fils.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Harry, « je ne savais pas. »

Mais ses mots étaient insignifiants.

… … …

Ils avaient été assignés tous les quatre ensemble au service, un peu comme une équipe. D'habitude, les équipes ne comprenaient que trois membres, mais Cathy ne comptait pas comme un des membres, apparemment, en raison de son manque de fiabilité à cause d'Edward.

Harry pensait que Charlie avait dû tirer quelques ficelles – il n'y avait pas d'autres explications quant au fait qu'il avait atterri dans un groupe composé des trois seules personnes avec lesquelles il avait eu de vraies conversations.

Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi Charlie et Cathy ne semblaient pas s'entendre. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Cathy semblait apprécier Charlie, mais elle se montrait parfaitement inconsciente de la froideur qui imprégnait par moment la voix du garçon lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

L'autre chose qui le contrariait était qu'il avait parfois l'impression que Cathy _flirtait_ avec lui. Au début, il avait cru que c'était le fruit de son imagination débordante, couplée au fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie, mais maintenant...

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais de temps en temps, elle disait quelque chose d'inattendue ou elle le regardait d'une certaine façon, ce qui l'amenait à se poser des questions. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser sa réflexion, elle avait retrouvé un comportement normal et Harry recommençait à se creuser les méninges pour savoir s'il s'imaginait des choses ou non.

Il le rejeta dans un coin de sa tête, se jetant dans le travail dès qu'il jugea être suffisamment en forme pour sortir de son lit. Quand il ne travaillait pas aux tâches qu'on lui avait assignées, il passait son temps avec Charlie ou LongueDent, soit il aidait Cathy avec Edward.

Il en avait appris plus sur les dragons avec Cathy que ce qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait passé les vingt prochaines années à travailler normalement dans la réserve. Elle était comme une psychologue pour dragons. Par exemple, selon le tic de la narine gauche d'Edward, elle pouvait dire exactement à Harry comment il se sentait, ce qu'il voulait et si oui ou non Harry devait courir pour sauver sa peau. Cette dernière information se révéla très précieuse durant les mois qu'il passa à l'aider.

Non seulement elle était une source inépuisable de connaissance sur les dragons, mais elle était également drôle, distrayante. En gros, une personne sympa avec qui traîner. Chaque fois qu'elle partait chasser avec Edward, il se surprenait à compter les jours avant son retour.

Et au sujet de Charlie... et bien, le flirt non confirmé de Cathy n'était pas la seule raison qui expliquait pourquoi Harry se jetait dans le travail. Malheureusement, peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer quand Charlie lui souriait.

Mais les choses s'aggravèrent une nuit après que Cathy et Edward soient revenus de la chasse. Harry s'était débrouillé pour rencontrer Charlie dans un bar à proximité, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps et s'était retrouvé un peu (voire beaucoup) en retard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il en s'excusant alors qu'il tirait bruyamment le tabouret à côté du Weasley.

Charlie, qui avait l'air abattu de celui à qui on a posé un lapin, sourit lorsque Harry s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cathy vient juste de rentrer. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard. »

Le visage de Charlie se tordit en une moue à la mention de Cathy, et Harry nota immédiatement le changement de son attitude.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Rien, » marmonna Charlie.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. À l'évidence, il n'y avait pas _rien_.

« Tu n'aimes pas Cathy ou quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « Parce que tu ne sembles pas apprécier que j'en parle. »

« Un truc dans le genre, » fit Charlie et il se détourna de Harry pour leur commander à boire.

Harry attendit que le barman les laisse avant d'affronter de nouveau Charlie.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? »

Le dragonnier haussa les épaules et resta silencieux un instant. Puis, il déclara précipitamment :

« Elle va te faire du mal. »

« Me faire du mal ? » répéta Harry, perplexe.

« Ouais. Elle flirte avec toi en ce moment, puis vous commencerez à coucher ensemble et tu finiras par tomber amoureux d'elle, et alors elle te dira que ça va trop vite et qu'elle pense que ce serait mieux pour vous de faire une pause. Une pause qui n'aura pas de fin. Elle l'a déjà fait avant. »

Il l'avait dit rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'articuler. Harry avait dans l'idée que Charlie devait tourner et retourner son discours depuis un certain temps.

« Elle t'a fait le coup ? » lui demanda Harry.

Ceci expliquerait pourquoi Charlie semblait la détester.

« Non, » dit Charlie. « À d'autres, des amis à moi. Tu es comme mon petit frère, Harry. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. »

Harry se poserait plus tard la question de savoir pourquoi ces mots l'avaient comme giflé en pleine figure. Mais à cet instant, il était plus concentré à ne pas laisser paraître qu'il avait l'impression que Charlie l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Il se tourna de façon automatique et plongea son nez dans son verre pour s'épargner de répondre.

La nuit sembla perdre tout intérêt pour Harry, mais il fit de son mieux en prétendant que rien ne clochait. Après une demi-heure de silence gêné, pendant lequel Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que se persuader que tout allait bien, ils coururent – presque littéralement – vers quelques amis de Charlie qui les défièrent à une partie de fléchettes. La partie sembla durer vingt ans, et à la fin, il était si tard que Harry put prétexter qu'il était trop fatigué sans que cela ne semble louche.

Il transplana directement chez lui, et se serait probablement effondré directement sur le sol si son lit ne s'était pas trouvé à moins d'un demi-pas de lui. À la place, il s'écroula dessus, trop engourdi pour faire attention au fait qu'il était toujours tout habillé.

_Un petit frère_. Il aurait dû le savoir. Après tout, il était plus jeune que la plupart des frères de Charlie et le meilleur ami de Ron. S'il s'était marié avec Ginny, comme tout le monde pensait qu'il l'aurait fait, alors il serait devenu le beau-frère de Charlie. Il était donc évident que l'autre homme le voit comme étant un membre de sa famille plutôt que…

Plutôt que quoi ? Honnêtement, comment Harry voulait que Charlie le regarde réellement ? Ils étaient des amis, même si Charlie trouvait que Harry était plus comme un petit frère, ils étaient toujours des potes. Alors est-ce que cela voulait dire que Harry souhaitait qu'ils soient _plus_ que des amis ?

Il ne le savait plus vraiment.

… … …

Charlie regarda Harry partir, un air déçu sur le visage. Harry n'avait pas vraiment été avec lui cette nuit, et il avait été facile de voir que son esprit avait été ailleurs. Charlie n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Avant que Harry n'arrive à la réserve, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Cathy. Il pouvait même dire qu'il l'aimait bien – elle avait un point de vue plus intéressant sur la vie que la plupart des gens, et ses dragons passaient en premier Charlie pouvait comprendre ça. Mais maintenant... maintenant, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir dans son champ de vision.

Il _savait_ qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose entre les deux, et il _savait_ que c'était pour cette raison qu'il la détestait. Il avait aussi conscience que, même s'il n'était pas heureux de l'admettre, ce n'était _pas_ parce qu'il aimait Harry comme un petit frère. Et plus que tout, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude ou un désir de protection envers Harry qui était la cause de son aversion pour Cathy. C'était parce qu'il était jaloux d'elle.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Harry était le meilleur ami de son frère et l'ex de sa petite sœur, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il ne devait plus jamais entretenir de telles idées envers Harry.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de pareilles pensées. Il avait essayé de ne pas le faire, il l'avait vraiment fait. Cependant, c'était sans espoir. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ignorer l'étrange attirance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme et prétendre qu'il pensait à Harry comme à un membre de la famille, rien de plus.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait potentiellement mal tourner ?

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRADUCTION**

Auteur :** Shira Lansys**

Beta traductrice et correctrice : **Archimède**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant avec un mal de tête qui faisait rage dans son crâne, le nez bouché et ce qui semblait être des kilos de plombs dans l'estomac, ce qui était plutôt surprenant car il ne lui semblait pas avoir bu tant que ça la veille. Il voulut, dans un premier temps, essayer de sortir hors de son lit pour se préparer à aller au travail avant de laisser tomber et de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

La sensation des flammes vacillantes autour de lui n'arrangea pas son mal de tête.

« Cathy, » croassa-t-il, remerciant le ciel que les cheminées de la réserve soient reliées entre elles de façon à ce qu'ils aient simplement besoin de prononcer le prénom de l'autre.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cathy avait dû entendre le bruit de sa cheminée se mettre en route, car avant que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour l'appeler, elle était accroupie devant lui. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil (finalement, il aurait peut-être dû se regarder dans un miroir, car s'il avait l'air aussi mal qu'il se sentait, alors sa réaction était justifiée) elle lui demanda :

« Tu as _bu_ beaucoup hier soir ? »

« Pas tant que ça, » marmonna Harry.

Face à sa réponse, elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

« Peu importe, » fit-elle. « Je vais appeler Dumitru et t'excuser auprès de lui. Toi, tu retournes au lit. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry avec gratitude.

Soudain, il se mit à tousser violemment, faisant s'envoler des morceaux de cendres qui atterrirent dans sa bouche. Il dut retirer sa tête de la cheminée avant d'en avaler.

Après cela, il n'eut rien d'autre à faire hormis boire un verre et obéir à Cathy en allant se recoucher dans son lit. Mais au lieu de s'endormir, il se tourna et se retourna. Il avait vraiment chaud et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de fièvre.

Il se passa à peine dix minutes avant que l'on ne toque à sa porte**. **Harry, supposant qu'il s'agissait de Cathy, l'appela en lui disant d'entrer. Il tressaillit donner de la voix n'avait pas du tout était une bonne idée.

« Jeune idiot. » Ce fut la première chose qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle franchit la porte. « Tu restes ici sans bouger. Je vais aller faire un peu de thé, et j'ai une potion qui devrait rapidement te remettre sur pieds. »

« Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, » l'informa Harry.

« Je sais », répondit-elle. « J'ai parlé avec Charlie, il passera te voir tout à l'heure. »

Harry résista à l'envie de grogner. Charlie était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir maintenant.

« Il a dit que tu n'avais presque rien bu. »

« C'est peut-être une version sorcière de la grippe, » déclara Harry.

Cathy secoua la tête.

« J'en doute. Ce n'est pas la bonne période de l'année et elle est moins sévère en Roumanie qu'en Grande Bretagne. Je pense que tu as l'Écaillecelle. »

« Écaillecelle ? » répéta Harry.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de la Dragoncelle et se demanda si c'était de ça que parlait Cathy.

« Oui, on peut l'attraper quand on reste soudainement en contact prolongé avec des créatures à écailles, » lui expliqua Cathy. « Tu peux blâmer Edward. »

« Génial, » murmura Harry sous le rire de Cathy.

Il ferma ses yeux, trouvant que les sons qu'elle faisait en s'affairant avec la bouilloire sur le feu étaient très relaxants. Puis il tomba dans un demi-sommeil.

Avant qu'il ne finisse réellement par s'endormir, Cathy le secoua et l'aida à se mettre en position assise. Elle lui tendit un bol fumant rempli de quelque chose qui dégageait une forte odeur de menthe poivrée.

« Eh voilà, » lui dit-elle, « Bois ça. D'ici une heure, tu seras en pleine forme. »

Harry en doutait fortement mais il en prit une timide gorgée. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut doux et ça avait le goût du miel, ne laissant aucun arrière goût de menthe poivrée dans sa bouche. Il finit rapidement sa tasse et après une poignée de minutes, il sentit déjà que son nez commençait à se déboucher.

Cathy lui offrit un immense sourire – est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de ne _pas_ être de bonne humeur ? – et se leva pour vider la bouilloire. Harry, qui désormais se sentait suffisamment vaillant pour ne pas avoir l'impolitesse de rester aliter alors qu'il avait un invité, se glissa hors de son lit et s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Bien, » déclara Cathy et Harry comprit de suite que le ton de sa voix annonçait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. « J'ai discuté avec Charlie hier soir, quand il est revenu du bar complètement ivre. »

Ceci expliquait pourquoi Cathy avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait la gueule de bois.

« C'était une discussion vraiment très intéressante, » continua-t-elle négligemment. « Il est absolument convaincu qu'on couche ensemble. »

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Cathy. « Je ne veux _même pas_ savoir pourquoi il s'est mis cette idée dans la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait réellement... perturbé à ce sujet. Tu as une idée de pourquoi ça pourrait le mettre dans cet état ? »

« Il me considère comme son petit frère, » répondit Harry d'un ton monocorde, comme si ne pas mettre d'intonation dans sa voix empêcherait son cœur de se serrer douloureusement.

Cathy se mit à rire.

« Ouais, elle est bien bonne celle-là. T'en as pas une autre ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Alors que l'expression figée de Harry restait la même, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu le crois sérieusement ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, » lui affirma Harry.

« Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Écoute, de la façon dont Charlie parlait, Harry, il était très, très jaloux à cause de l'un de nous, ce qui veut sans aucun doute signifier qu'il est attiré par l'un de nous. Et je sais de source sûre que Charlie est gay, donc je suppose que cette fameuse personne, c'est toi. »

« Charlie est gay ? » l'interrogea Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit grâce à la potion ou à cause de cette nouvelle information, mais subitement, le poids qu'il avait sur son estomac s'allégea considérablement. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, comment tu sais ça ? »

Cathy s'esclaffa.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que Charlie et toi ayez besoin de mettre les choses à plat. Je ne veux pas avoir la moitié de l'équipe qui boude dans leur cabane parce qu'ils sont trop bouchés pour admettre qu'ils ont le béguin l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte et elle se mit à sourire largement. Avec entrain, elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de l'inviter en prétextant qu'il y avait une urgence. »

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, conscient qu'il était encore en pyjama et devait avoir l'air très ébouriffé de quelqu'un qui sort du lit. Il baissa la tête quand Cathy ouvrit la porte.

« Chuis là. C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demanda Charlie d'une voix rauque, si bien qu'Harry crut qu'il était toujours bourré.

Mais quand l'autre homme gémit et leva sa main pour soutenir sa tête, il comprit que Charlie se payait juste une terrible gueule de bois.

« Tout est réglé, » déclara joyeusement Cathy. « Harry avait l'Écaillecelle, mais il va mieux maintenant. »

Charlie trébucha en passant la porte et s'effondra sur la table à l'opposé de Harry.

« Super. Donc cela veut dire que tu m'as réveillé à l'aube et créé cette horrible gueule de bois pour rien ? »

Harry était persuadé que Charlie n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Cathy fronça les sourcils.

« Ok. Déjà, je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour rien et tu ne dois ta gueule de bois qu'à toi-même. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux, comme ça vous allez pouvoir mettre les choses à plat. Je ne veux pas en voir un seul quitter cette chambre tant que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés et réconciliés. Ou pelotés, au choix. »

Elle s'approcha et déposa une petite bouteille sur la table.

« Une potion anti-gueule de bois, » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu pourras me remercier plus tard. »

Là dessus, elle sautilla presque jusqu'à la porte.

« Urgh, » fit Charlie. « Être aussi joyeux de si bon matin devrait être illégal. »

Il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur la table.

Harry, qui éprouvait de l'empathie envers lui car il venait tout juste lui-même de se sortir d'une situation similaire où il s'était senti malade, se saisit du flacon.

« Comment tu es censé boire ce truc ? » demanda-t-il au rouquin.

« Avec de l'eau, » grommela Charlie.

Harry se leva et alla chercher un verre qu'il remplit pour ensuite le tendre au garçon.

Ce dernier avala la petite potion et l'eau en moins de cinq secondes.

« Je me sens déjà mieux, » dit-il.

Puis il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Harry voulait vraiment discuter de ce que Cathy lui avait dit, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder la conversation. En plus, il avait un peu peur que Charlie ne l'envoie sur les roses si tôt qu'il aurait commencé. Son mal de tête, qui avait presque complètement disparu, fut remplacé par des papillons alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

Ce fut Charlie qui rompit le silence.

« Cathy était là de bonne heure, » constata-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Elle est arrivée par cheminette dès que je me suis levé, » expliqua-t-il. « Je pensais qu'elle devait savoir que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Alors elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici ? » questionna Charlie.

« Non, » répondit Harry, avant d'ajouter : « On ne couche pas ensemble. »

« Oh. »

« Cathy m'a avoué quelque chose d'intéressant avant que tu n'arrives… » commença Harry qui ne se sentit pas le courage de tout avouer entièrement.

Charlie, dont le visage avait repris un peu de couleurs, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quel genre de choses intéressantes ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Elle a dit que tu es gay. »

Dit comme ça, cela semblait vraiment abrupt.

Charlie baissa de nouveau le regard.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il. « C'est le cas. »

Un autre silence s'installa.

« Elle a dit autre chose encore. Au sujet de la façon dont tu as réagi hier soir, quand tu as cru que l'on était ensemble... que cela voulait dire que tu étais jaloux de l'un de nous. »

Charlie se raidit mais il garda obstinément le regard baissé.

« Elle a dit... elle a dit que tu m'apprécies. »

Le mot "apprécie" semblait faux, comme s'il était un petit garçon qui parlerait d'un béguin enfantin, seulement Harry ne savait pas comment dire les choses autrement. Il attendit donc que Charlie lui réponde.

« Je ne devrais pas, » déclara finalement Charlie. « Tu es le meilleur ami de mon petit frère. Tu es _l'ex_ de ma sœur. » Il soupira. « Je ne devrais pas, mais c'est le cas. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau, et Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Finalement, Charlie se leva.

« Je suis désolé, » fit-il sans regarder Harry. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Je vais m'en aller… »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, renversant sa chaise dans sa précipitation à se relever.

Le raclement qu'elle fit sur le sol lui rappela que sa tête était toujours souffrante.

« Ne pars pas… Je… »

Inconsciemment, il se plaça devant Charlie, entre ce dernier et la porte, et il réalisa subitement combien ils étaient proches. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se prépara à faire quelque chose qui serait sans doute incroyablement stupide et il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas faire une horrible bêtise.

Il fit un pas vers Charlie, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent presque se toucher.

« Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, » chuchota-t-il.

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que Charlie soit bien plus grand que lui ? Il se sentait vraiment petit, et cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile d'atteindre son niveau pour l'embrasser afin de lui démontrer à quel point exactement il l'aimait bien.

Harry n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

Pendant un moment, le brun pensa que Charlie n'allait pas réagir, mais son visage se fendit en un immense sourire et il se pencha. Le cœur de Harry commença à battre la chamade quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La bouche de Charlie fut fiévreuse contre la sienne et sa peau mal rasée égratigna sa joue. Il s'avança un peu trop vers lui et ils se rentrèrent dedans plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait du meilleur baiser de toute sa vie.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et un rire familier retentit dans les oreilles du jeune homme. Il se recula de Charlie en rougissant.

« Regarde LongueDent, je te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Cathy.

Harry se retourna pour voir Cathy et LongueDent debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, » fit LongueDent en se grattant le menton. « Espèce de manipulatrice. Bon, je suppose que je te dois trois Gallions ? »

« On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? » leur demanda Charlie.

« Désolée, » répondit Cathy.

« S'lut, Weasley, Potter, » fit LongueDent. « On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps. »

« C'est cool de voir que tu as récupéré, » lança effrontément Cathy tandis que Longuedent refermait la porte.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle lui avait parlé à lui ou à Charlie.

Quand ils se firent de nouveau face, ils piquèrent un fard.

« Ils ont _parié_ dans notre dos ? » s'étrangla Charlie avec incrédulité.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Estime toi heureux, si Cathy ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de me dire que tu es gay. »

« Très bien, » renchérit Charlie. « Je m'en fiche un peu, du moment que je peux faire plus que ça. »

Puis il se pencha encore une fois et captura les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser.

Cette fois-ci ne fut pas chaste et Harry ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour en permettre l'accès à la langue de Charlie. Les bras du rouquin s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre lui.

Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il réagissait de façon très... approprié à ce baiser et, tandis qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre Charlie, il put constater que lui aussi était dur. Il se recula légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as même pas donné de rendez-vous, » plaisanta-t-il.

Charlie sourit.

« C'est juste. Que dirais-tu de ce soir ? »

« Parfait. Vers 19h00 ? »

« Ok. Je viens te chercher ici ? »

« Ouais. »

« On peut recommencer à s'embrasser maintenant ? »

Harry explosa de rire.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


End file.
